The success of the UCLA-CMCR in the last funding period is a reflection of the fact that Core A achieved its goal of maximizing the benefit UCLA can give to the CMCR through the efforts of an integrated executive committee made up of senior investigators, working together with experienced administrators. Core A has established three major levels of organization to ensure effective planning, scientific exchange, oversight, and educational success. These are the Executive Committee, and the outstanding scientists on the Internal and the External Scientific Review Groups (ISAG/ESAG). The Executive Committee of the CMCR is composed of Drs. McBride, SchiestI and Cheng who are all deeply immersed in the scientific fabric of UCLA and play numerous leadership roles locally, nationally and internationally. The UCLA-CMCR is built around extremely strong multidisciplinary Projects and Cores that have grown in size as they incorporated personnel and ideas from Pilot Research Projects the best of what UCLA can offer in science. Dr. Gatti, past member of the Executive Committee, will chair the ISAG and continues to lead Pilot Project Program Core B. This ensures that the ISAG will continue to play a major role in identifying quality personnel and research projects for the future and that ISAG recommendations are fully incorporated into the UCLA-CMCR. The ESAG, which will continue to be Chaired by Dr. Morgan, will continue to guide the Executive Committee by performing quality assurance for all aspects of the Program and making recommendations as to directions in which to proceed. The Core will continue to promote interactions between investigators in full and pilot projects and Cores, in the CMCR network, with CMCR Program leaders, and with industry. This has been very successful in the last period as is seen by the large increase in the number of investigators participating in the UCLA-CMCR regular meetings and symposia organized by this Core, and in participation in CMCR meetings. The Core will ensure Biostatistical support for all investigators. This will be provided by Dr. Sayre, who will be integrated into the Center's activities. Finally, the Core will be responsible for administrative, fiscal, and executive decisions, as well as scientific productivity and contributions to the CMCR Program as a whole.